Tras una vida llena de desgracias
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Después de toda una vida rodeado de desgracias, Darío llega a Rocavarancolia. Y descubre que todo eso no es tan malo como se había resignado a creer, ni tan bueno como tenía esperanzas de que fuera.
1. Confianza

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Rocavarancolia como sus moradores pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"._**

* * *

**Confianza.**

Siente el viento acariciándole el rostro y la magia bullendo a su alrededor.

Todo es distinto, desde que está ahí hay algo que le llena. Una energía que le da fuerzas suficientes para seguir viviendo, para no dejar de correr.

Continúa corriendo, saltando de tejado en tejado y, cuando por fin se detiene, observa su nuevo hogar.

A simple vista no es mucho mejor que el lugar en el que ha vivido siempre.

Es una ciudad oscura y está repleta de ruinas, además, cualquier criatura podría matarle la próxima vez que doble una esquina. En menos de cinco segundos podría estar muerto. Pero le da completamente igual.

Porque hay algo.

Sabe que, entre toda esa miseria a la que ya está más que acostumbrado, hay algo diferente. Una corriente que hace que toda esa miseria no parezca tan terrible, que le da un matiz diferente, casi esperanzador, a la destrucción de ese lugar. Algo inexplicable que logra que incluso el más desagradable horror de ese maldito reino le resulte fascinante. Mágico.

«Eres especial»

La voz del hombrecillo gris que le sacó de su nefasta vida en la Tierra aún resuena en su cabeza, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorra su espalda a la vez que una sonrisa se instala en su rostro. Simplemente se queda quieto, rodeado de magia. Sintiendo que toda su maldita vida ha merecido la pena tan solo por estar ahí. Y sabe que está ahí por un motivo:

—Soy especial—le susurra a Rocavarancolia, y comienza a correr antes incluso de que el viento consiga llevarse sus palabras por completo, antes de que esta se pierdan entre las ruinas como tantas otras cosas lo hicieron antes.

Corre por su vida porque, por una sola vez desde que tiene uso de razón, esta tiene valor. Porque es importante. Porque no se va a rendir tan fácilmente como pretende esa ciudad, que despierta en él sentimientos contradictorios. Porque en estos momentos podría comerse el mundo, o reducir a polvo las ruinas de la mismísima Rocavarancolia con un simple golpe de su espada.

Porque va a ser alguien grande.


	2. Envidia

**Envidia.**

Cuanto más les ve divertirse, cuanto más se ensanchan sus sonrisas, cuanto más alto resuenan sus risas, Darío se siente más lejos del grupo que él mismo eligió ignorar.

Y odia eso.

Lo odia porque sabe que si está solo es únicamente por decisión suya.

Nunca le ha molestado estar solo, es más, siempre ha preferido la soledad a la compañía. Sin embargo ahora hay algo distinto, algo que le obliga a seguir martirizándose mientras les mira.

Le gustaría estar con ellos y no observándoles a través del amplio ventanal. Le gustaría entrar y divertirse. Pero sabe que ese no es su lugar. Sabe que su destino es estar solo, que así lo eligió él mucho tiempo atrás.

Aun así sigue observándoles y es entonces cuando lo ve. Ve como él la agarra de la cintura y comienzan a bailar. Ve como ella se ríe, la ve disfrutando con él. Ve como sus esperanzas se rompen en finos cristales que hacen que se desangre por dentro.

Y, pese a que no ha cruzado una sola palabra con ella, no puede evitar que algo se remueva en su interior.

No puede impedir que algo parecido a una llamarada ascienda por su garganta e inunde todo su ser, llenándole de un sentimiento inmundo y repulsivo. Un sentimiento que conoce demasiado bien para su gusto. Odio. Un odio irracional hacia el chaval de pelo negro que está bailando con ella. Porque aunque fuese una ilusión estúpida, todavía tenía la ilusión de que algún día consiguiese que ella sintiera algo por él.

Simplemente se queda ahí, observándoles. Observándola. Notando como los celos le consumen a cada segundo que pasa mirando por ese cristal y logran lo que no ha ocurrido en sus quince años de vida, lo que no ha conseguido esa endemoniada ciudad a lo largo de cuatro largos meses: destruirle.


	3. Satisfacción

**Satisfacción.**

Está muerto. Cree llevar muerto mucho tiempo. O al menos eso le gustaría.

Sabe que no es así cuando la espada se clava en él con un golpe limpio y certero, cuando el dolor comienza a hacerse notar y la piel alrededor del arma empieza a arder como si mil soles hubiesen estallado dentro de él. Sabe que sigue vivo cuando nota de nuevo la impotencia de no poder hacer frente al poder desmedido de Harex. Pero también descubre un tenue rayo de esperanza que comienza a florecer en su interior, porque está seguro de que no puede sobrevivir a esa herida.

Todo eso se esfuma de su mente con una rapidez abrumadora.

Ya da igual que la vida, que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser su vida, se escape poco a poco de él para no volver nunca. No importa que a su alrededor se esté desatando una batalla. Ni que el monstruo siga luchando por tomar el control de nuevo. Marina le está besando.

Todo el dolor se desvanece por completo de un momento a otro, la angustia de sentir a Harex dentro de él se va sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera nota la hoja de acero que continúa clavada en su cuerpo.

Solo existen Marina y él, no existe nada que no sea la presión de los labios de la chica contra los suyos.

A penas dura unos pocos segundos, sí, pero no dudaría ni un solo momento en asegurar que fueron los más hermosos que jamás había vivido.

Es como si durante toda su existencia hubiese estado vacío, esperando algo que nunca llegaba; y ese algo es, precisamente, el beso que Marina le ha dado. Siempre le había faltado algo, algo que nunca había logrado explicar. Pero ya no volvería a sentirlo. Ahora estaba completo.

No le quedan fuerzas para impedir que Harex se haga de nuevo con el control de su cuerpo, pero tampoco le importa lo más mínimo. A él ya no puede dañarle de ninguna manera. No le puede pasar nada más. Él ya está muerto.

Muerto y completamente feliz.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **LO HE CONSEGUIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. La hostia, lo que me ha costado escribir esto, pero está hecho y, con 1003 palabras entra dentro de los límites. Molo un pegote.


End file.
